It's Everywhere
by KeiaWinchester
Summary: Begins: Damon's making spaghetti and Elena comes. / End: Food's everywhere./ Cute, fluffy one-shot / Delena food fight / NOT smut! Please review!


**This is **_**STRICTLY**_** a ****One-Shot****! I'm **_**NOT**_** continuing, so **_**DO NOT**_**alert****! *Couldn't make it clearer* I'll continue this when I get 50 reviews, which will be _NO_ time soon.  
><strong>

**This **_**was**_** going to be the second part my story 'Liar', but it didn't fit with the theme, so I just made a new story for all you DELENA lovers. I know I promised this oh so long ago, but I've been too busy to edit it, so...**

_**Without farer ado, I give you...**_

**It's Everywhere**

"Damon!" Elena called though the Boarding House.

"Yeah?" He said emerging from the kitchen with an oversized frying pan in his hand.

Elena forgot about what she was going to say, but instead said, "You cook?"

Damon rolled his blue orbs. "Salvatore... Italy, Italian? Please put one and two together or I could do it for you." He called over his shoulder with a wink as he strolled causally back into the kitchen, only to have Elena follow him.

She stood behind Damon, who was at the stove. "What are you making?" She tried peering over his broad shoulder, but failed epically.

"Maybe this will help." Damon said and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"What-"

In a heartbeat, Damon was in front of her with his hands on her hips. He smirked at her racing heartbeat and wide eyes before lifting her as though as she was a feather and putting her on the counter behind her.

"There you go." He stated as he walked back to the stove and stirring any food he could find to hide his huge smirk.

Elena, however, was left speechless. His hands on her hips. His soft, smooth hands were almost under her shirt and she loved the feel of it. It felt right, _too_ right. She could only imagine his hands everywhere else...

"...would you mind?" Damon finished with his back still to her. She immediately snapped out of her naughty thoughts and looked up at the guy in front of her.

"Huh?" She asked simply and confused.

Damon turned from the sizzling Italian sausages and looked at the brunette sitting on his counter. "I need the spaghetti sauce from behind you."

Elena cranked her neck behind her and picked up with glass jar with red thick sauce in it. She chugged it at the smirking vampire, hoping that he catches it.

He didn't.

Red sauce quickly covered from the bottom of his jeans to his jet black hair. The cuts on his arms and face quickly healed, leaving only shreds of glass on the floor. He looked from Elena to his clothes and back to Elena with a smirk.

"This means war." He said before using vampire speed and grabbing the other jar of sauce, tossing it on her. She was frozen, her mouth making a huge 'O' and her arms out with her palms up. He used his finger and swiped some of the sauce from her face and licked it off.

"Revenge is sweet." He stated with a smirk and small nod and started walking away. Elena franticly looked around the kitchen for something to get Damon back with. She spotted the tossed salad next to the stove and instantly leaped at the bowl, grabbing a handful and throwing it at Damon. He was then covered in tomatoes, lettuce, and French dressing, all mixing together terribly.

Elena walked over to him and dipped her finger in the sauce on his cheek and said, "Hmm... Revenge _is_ sweet."

And with that, she took off for the stairs, racing to Damon's room. As Elena avoided walls and spare things in the hallway, Damon ran after her at human speed, just for fun. Elena reached Damon's room and grabbed a fluffy pillow and hid behind the door. Damon rushed in swinging the door open, almost hitting Elena in the face. She jumped from behind her hiding spot and, with all her might, she wacked Damon with his own pillow, sending feathers on the both of them.

She started for the parlor as fast as she could.

But Damon was faster.

He scooped Elena off her feet and kept running. He gently slammed her on the couch under himself and began to tickle her.

"S-stop! Damon-n! If y-you don't stop-p..." Elena managed to get out between giggles. Just then, the wooden door swung open and Stefan walked in with a cooler.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, carefully eyeing the position that his girlfriend and brother was in. He noticed the food and feathers covering her shirt and set the large blue cooler down. "Want to go get cleaned up?"

Damon rolled of Elena and helped her up. She walked over to Stefan, linking their hands, and stomped up the stairs. Elena throw Damon one last look. He was saddened, yet anger covered his eyes. She dropped Stefan's hand and ran into Damon's arms, embracing him in a tight hug.

"I had a lot of fun today and I'll make you dinner one day." Elena said before kissing him on his check and skipping away with Stefan. When he tried to take her hand again, she pulled away and continued her journey. Stefan tossed Damon a dirty look and Damon smirked and waved back.

"Well," Damon said as he settled on the couch with a glass of bourbon. "So much for a nice dinner."

**There you are; a short 885 word ****one-shot****. Hope you liked it and review!**


End file.
